The Little Goldfish 2: Back to the Sea
by Boolia
Summary: Misty longs to be in the sea. She finds a mysterious locket that tells her of her true identity...that she does have a sea-related history! Sequel to The Little Goldfish and parody of Disney's The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea.
1. Prologue

The Little Goldfish 2: Back to the Sea

Prologue

Wanda hovered over her baby, Misty, admiring her. Misty cooed as her mother picked her up and tossed her in a playful manner. Misty laughed. Wanda looked at her baby and tickled her. The baby giggled.

"_My baby_." She said. "My wonderful, beautiful baby." She kissed her forehead. "You are my world, Misty." Misty cooed again. Wanda smiled. Cosmo then poofed in.

"You ready Wanda?" He asked. "We better get going."

"Isn't she precious?" Wanda asked about Misty.

"Oh yes." Cosmo agreed. "She is the most precious thing in the world, along with you."

_"Aww, Cosmo_!" Cosmo kissed his wife then his daughter's forehead. He then flew off.

"Come on, honey. It's time." Wanda, carrying Misty, flew after her husband.

"_THEY'RE COMING_!" Grimer hollered.

"Oh, _boy_!" Charmander said. He looked at Tiptup. "_Tiptup, drummers_!"

_"Alright_!" The turtle responded with a nod. He looked at his turtle friends. "You heard him guys, let's start drumming!" They all nodded and started drumming their drums.

_"Trumpeters ready_!" Binky said to some fairies with trumpets. They played the trumpets.

"Isn't this something?" Cookie, a boxer dog asked a dashound. They were by the edge of the ship.

"You betcha!" The dashound, Strudel in her German accent, replied. "This is _wundarbar_; a princess-to-be! Never before a child's been born of the sea and the shore!"

In the water, an excited Totodile swam to a Froakie.

"Hey guess what?" He questioned the frog-like Pokémon. "Wanda's coming!"

"Wanda's coming?" The frog wanted to know. He smiled with glee. Totodile swam to Squirtle.

"_Hey Squirtle_!" He told him. "Wanda's coming!" The turtle's face lit up.

"Wanda's coming?" He swam to some Tympoles. "Hey guys! Wanda's coming!" Every one of the Tympoles' faces lit up. They swam out of their home.

"_WANDA'S COMING_!" They all chanted together. They swam to all the water cartoons and told them the good news.

"_SHUT UP!"_ Klaus Heissler in his German accent, roared, irritated. "Nobody _cares,_ okay?"

"But Klaus," Oshawott said, who just swam by. "Wanda's coming with her baby; isn't that great? We've been waiting _months_ for this and today's finally here!"

"Well, that's different then." Klaus said. "Let's see this baby then. I bet this will be what it was like in England when the new Prince George was first shown to the public. Oh and readers, I know what you might be thinking, and no, I'm not what the story's about. Yes, I know I'm a goldfish and I'm little, but the truth is that baby we're about to see is the star. If you read the first story, I'm not even in it. None of the Amer…"

"Get a move on, Klaus!" Oshawott shouted to him. "This is no time for that; we got to see the baby!" And with that, he swam off. Klaus did to.

Squidward began dancing and playing his clarinet.

_"Wanda's coming_!" He sang. "_Wanda's coming, I don't know why I'm singing but Wanda's coming with her new baby Misty!" _When he saw Tentacool who saw the whole thing, he stopped. "You didn't see anything." And with that, he went off with Tentacool following.

_"Well_?" Wanda asked her baby, showing her the sea. Millions of sea cartoons came to see their new princess. "This is your new world? What do you think?" Misty got excited, clapping her little hands. Wanda laughed. "My wish for you for all eternity is that your heart will hold a part of me." Zoe Trent, a purple Cavalier Kings Spaniel was there. Besides her were her friends, Sunil, a blue-banded mongoose, Pepper, a grey skunk, Penny-Ling, a purple and white Panda, Vinnie, a gecko, and Russell, an orange Hedgehog, along with their human friend, Blythe Baxter. Zoe began to sing, along with Tiptup's choir, conducted by Tiptup.

"_United we come_," They sang. "_Forever to be and ever more, under one sun, the sea and the land!"_

Wanda gave Misty a shell-shaped locket. Misty grabbed it and started sucking on it.

"My Misty," Wanda began. "I'm giving you this locket so that you'll always remember part of your heart belongs to the sea." Everyone awed at the beautiful sight.

"Isn't she beautiful, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"She sure is breathtaking, Spike." The winged pony told the little dragon.

_"Hey Twil!"_ Appplejack told her friend. "Since you're a princess and she's a princess-to-be, maybe you should give her some pointers as she grows."

"I don't know, but I'll try my best."

"That's all we're asking, Twilight."

Suddenly a hand made out of water shot out of the sea and grabbed Misty and dragged her down to the sea. The cartoons gasped.

_ "MISTY_!" Both Cosmo and Wanda screamed. Misty, who was too young to realize she was in danger, laughed with glee. Laugher then could be heard. Everyone gasped as H2Olga emerged from the water.

_"H20lga_!" Squidward stated in a panic. "Plankton's insane friend!"

"Did I miss the party?" H2Olga asked. "Did you at least leave me some ice cream and cake?"

_"H20lga!_" Jorgen snapped, aiming his wand towards her. "Surrender the little baby or else!"

"Or else _what_?!"

"Or else…uh…or else…." H20lga laughed.

"_Figures!"_

"Well, I'll think of something, then you'll be sorry!" H2Olga laughed again. She then changed the subject.

"Plankton would've come, but something well you know. One minute you're on top, then you're not." She looked at Jorgen. "Is that fair?"

_"No!"_ Klaus piped up. "No is isn't!"

"_Shut up, fish_!" H2Olga snapped. This shut Klaus up.

"_Hey_!" Roger Smith shouted at her from the ship with the other Smith members. "You don't tell the fish to shut up; only a resident of the Smiths can tell the fish to shut up!" H2Olga shot a look at him. Roger kept quiet.

"Never mind; you can do what you want." H2Olga looked at Jorgen again. "But who has to play fair?" She then called to someone. "_Sharpedo!"_

Just then a giant Sharpedo approached the ship. Frightened cartoons made a path for him.

_"That's right, losers!" _He said. "_Make way_; I'm coming though!" He stopped when he was near H2Olga and the ship. H2Olga held the baby to Sharpedo's open mouth.

"_Now_!" H2Olga began. "Hand me the Big awnd or your precious baby girl will be a treat for my Sharpedo!"

"And I'm hungry!" Sharpedo added. He opened his mouth, ready to eat the baby. The cartoons gasped.

"You _wouldn't!_" Cosmo shouted down. "She's just a helpless baby!" H2Olga laughed.

"Oh, I will." She told him. "If you don't give me what I want."

"_Please!_" Jorgen begged. "You can have what you desire just don't hurt little Misty." H2Olga laughed.

_"Well_," She said. "I get the big wand and gain control of the entire ocean. It's not even ten yet. I'd say this isn't a bad morning."

"Actually it's 10:01!" Cosmo corrected her. H2Olga sighed.

"Fine; whatever. It's still a good morning." H2Olga dropped Misty.

"Cosmo!" Wanda panicked. "Grab her!"

"I got her!" Cosmo said. He flew to his daughter and caught her before she hit the water. Wanda sighed in relief as her husband flew back and handed Misty over to her.

"Here's my Big Wand." Jorgen said to H20lga. He had tears in his eyes. "Be careful with it. It's like the son I never had."

_"Yeah, yeah_!" H2Olga said. "Just fork it over, you old geezer!" Jorgen was about to give away his most prized possession when he withdrew it.

"_Psyche_!" He said. H20lga looked at him in disbelief.

_"What?!" _

He then aimed his wand at Sharpedo and zapped him smaller. Sharpedo looked at himself and gasped. He growled at Jorgen.

"Look at what you've done to me!" He yelled. "Look at me!" Cosmo laughed.

"I know!" He said. "You're tiny; you're an anchovy!" Sharpedo shot a glare at him. Cosmo stopped laughing.

"This isn't over with!" H2Olga threatened as she and the now tiny Sharpedo began to swim away. "It's just started! I'll be back for your big wand and your granddaughter!"

_"AFTER HER_!" Jorgen ordered. A bunch of sea cartoons and fairies went after her.

"I don't think so!" H2Olga said and use her waterpowers to cause a whirlpool. She also sprayed water on the fairies, blinding them. She cackled. "Toodaloo, suckers!" Just then, the Dirty Bubble emerged from the water.

_"Yeah_!" He added. "_Toodaloo_!" He and Sharpedo then blew raspberries at the good cartoons. They then followed their master.

"We can't rest until this insane water villain from those comic books is brought to justice!" Jorgen boomed.

"But it might take days, weeks or maybe even years to find her!" Binky told Jorgen. "We have to sleep sometime, sir!" Jorgen grabbed him in his massive hand. He glared at him.

"I SAY NO REST AND THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU BINKY!" A frightened Binky saluted, shivering.

"_Y-yes, sir_!" Jorgen released him.

"Then what are you waiting for?! _GO, GO, GO!"_ And so Binky went to gather a search party. Jorgen looked at his daughter, son-in law and his grandchild.

"I'm sorry this had to happen." He began. He, Wanda and the cartoons that were on the ship were all on the land now, in front of the castle. The sea cartoons were all in the water nearby. "Are you all okay?" Wanda looked at her baby as she played with her locket. Wanda grabbed it. Misty looked up, question on her face.

"Sorry." She said to her. She then looked at her dad, taking a deep breath.

"_Honey?"_ Cosmo wanted to know. "What're you doing? Why did you give Misty the locket, only to take it back?"

"_Daddy_," Wanda told her father. "We got to keep Misty away from H2Olga. She can't know about the underwater world. Until H2Olga is found, Misty can't go in the water…and I won't either."

"_But Wanda_…" SpongeBob started to protest. Wanda shushed the sponge and shook her head sadly.

"Sorry SpongeBob." She told him. "But this is what I have decided and what it has to be. H2Olga looks like she'll never give up. It's for the best." She looked at her father. "I'm afraid she won't be able to know about you, daddy."

"Are you sure about this, honey?" Cosmo asked. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Wanda nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I do, Cosmo." She gave her father the locket.

"Do whatever you want with this." She said to him. "I'm sorry, daddy." And with that, she and her father hugged.

"If this is what you want." He said when the hug was over. Wanda nodded. Jorgen took one last look at his granddaughter, patted her head, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to miss knowing you."

"What are you talking about?" Cosmo wanted to know. "You do know her. You can't un-know her unless you erase your memory. Wait, you're not going to erase your memory of her, are you?" Jorgen ignored him and looked at Squidward.

"Watch over her." He told him. "Put on your water helmet and babysit her." Squidward did a deep sigh.

"If I have to." He said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Klaus said to himself. "No doubt, she'll want to know about this in the future." He then swam off with the other sea cartoons.

Jorgen surrounded the castle with a huge wall and then disappeared in the ocean.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nearly thirteen years went by. It was Mist's 13th birthday, everyone was there, but the birthday girl wasn't. Wanda flew all over the castle, trying to find her.

"_MISTY_!" She called. "_MISTY!"_ She looked and looked, but didn't find Misty anywhere. Wanda passed by Toadette.

"_Toadette_?" She asked her. "Have you seen Misty anyway?" Toadette shook her head.

"I'm afraid not." She answered. "I saw her this morning though, but not since then."

"Alright. Let me know if you see her."

"Will do."

Next Wanda checked the kitchen where Toad was baking a cake.

"Is Misty in here?" Wanda asked the chef.

"_Nope_!" He said. "Her cake is though." Wanda sighed.

"Sorry to bother you then." She poofed out the door and resumed searching.

"Aw yes." Corphish said to himself. "This is going to be one swell of a party except…" He gasped. "Where is the guest of honor?!"

Outside, Squidward was pacing on the beach.

"I can't believe I have to watch her." He mumbled to himself. "I shouldn't have to babysit. I should be retired, playing golf, getting a tan, but instead I'm here looking after a girl who gets away every time I look away. But does a squid like me get a break? No siree!" He called for her. "_MISTY_!"

Just then, a 13-year old Misty broke the surface of the water.

"_Aw, Misty_!" Squidward said, coming closer to her. "_There_ you are! You know you aren't allowed to…"

"Swim beyond the sea wall." Misty finished. She looked at Squidward. "I know the rules."

"_Oh yeah_? Then why do you keep breaking them?"

"Sorry Squidward, but I can't control it! I'm just obsessed with the sea!" She then showed the bag she was carrying. There were seashells in it.

"Look what I found on the ocean floor! Aren't they beautiful?" Squidward nodded.

"Yes they are, but…"

"I'm going to find some more!" She swam off.

"_Hey; come back_! You're going to be late for the…" He sighed. "Oh never mind. Why do I even try?"

Meanwhile, in H2Olga's lair, H2Olga was trying out potions that'll turn Sharpedo to his original size.

"Nearly 13 years of being this size." Sharpedo said. "Nearly 13 long years of sea cartoons laughing and calling me 'small fry'." He looked at his boss. "It is done yet? It's been nearly 13 years you know."

"_Quit yakking_!" H2Olga said to him. "This time I have it; this time it's going to work." Sharpedo sighed.

"That's what you said last time and I was sore for a week." H2Olga looked at him.

"Stop your complaining and stay still." Sharpedo gulped.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

H2Olga zapped her magic at the tiny shark Pokémon. Sharpedo shut his eyes tight, waiting for it to be over. For a moment, it seemed to work and Sharpedo grew to the exact size he was nearly 13 years ago before Jorgen turned him small. H2Olga cheered.

"_YES, YES, YES_!" Sharpedo then turned small again. H2Olga pounded her sea table in frustration. "_Curses_!" Sharpedo rolled his eyes.

"_Figures_!" He then sighed. "I'm going to stay this size forever."

"I give up!" H2Olga said. "Jorgen's big wand is just too strong for me."

"I bet Plankton could've done it." At that, H2Olga glared at him in the face.

"What was that?!" She demanded to know. Sharpedo shivered.

"_Nothing_! It's just it's not Plankton's fault that I ended up this way." He then shot a mean fin at her. "It's your fault!" This made H2Olga explode in anger.

"IT IS _NOT_! Take it back!" Sharpedo shook his head.

"It is too. It's your fault that we had to hide here for more then a decade. Your fault that we can never show our faces again.

"You're really getting on my nerves, small fry."

"Well it's _true."_

"_Shut up!"_

Then H2Olga saw that Misty found the seashell-shaped locket in her crystal ball.

"It's the locket! _Ooh_! This is _perfect!_"

"Why is that perfect? What's going on in that head of yours?"

"When Misty uncovers that locket's secrets, there will be a lot of questions in her mind, and who will tell her the answers?"

"Uh, us?"

"Exactly!"

"We'll take advantage of her to get Jorgen's big wand." Sharpedo began to get excited.

"And let me be big again?" H2Olga shrugged.

"If that's what you want; sure." Sharpedo cheered.

"_YES_! I won't be referred to 'small fry' or 'small pint' ever again! I can hardly wait!" H2Olga smiled as she clasped her hands together with an evil grin on her face.

"Me too, Sharpedo; me too."

"Hey Squiddy!" Misty said when she resurfaced, showing him the locket. "I found a necklace or something; I'm going to keep it!" She put it back in the bag.

"_Please_ Misty!" Squidward begged to her. "If your mom ever found out…"

"I know." Misty answered. "She'll be really mad." She made a splash, and then was confused. She looked at Squidward. "What does my mom hate the ocean so much? I mean, how could she hate something so wonderful? You know what? Sometimes I pretend I'm a fish! I wish I could tell her my feelings." She then had an idea. "You know what? I'm going to tell her! I'm going to tell Mom how I feel. Thanks Squid; I love how you always get me!" Misty got out of the water. Squidward rolled his eyes.

"Oh, _sure_! Just tell your mom you've been swimming in the ocean, and then we all can enjoy your birthday party and…" Misty gasped. She had forgotten about her birthday party!

"The _party_!" She ran in the castle.

Once inside, she went to her room and went to get dressed, putting the bag on the chair by her bed. She then saw Wanda out her window. She went to her window and opened it.

Wanda sighed, looking at the ocean.

"I miss you dearly Daddy."

"_Mom_?" Misty questioned. Wanda looked at her, relieved that her daughter was home safe and sound.

"I'll be right up to help!"

Misty continued on getting dressed. Corphish came in.

"_Misty, dear_!" He piped up. "How ya' doing?" Because she was too busy, and Corphish was on the bright blue bow she wanted to wear, she tied it to her red dress, unaware that she had tied Corphish to her dress as well. Corphish's screams were muffled, so she didn't hear. She quickly hid the locket in the drawer. She hopped onto her bed just as her mother came in.

"_Ready_!" She chimed to her. Wanda looked at her hair. She poofed up a comb.

"Here." She began brushing her daughter's hair. "You know, hundreds of cartoons are down there waiting for you to show up."

"I'm sorry; I hope you're not mad."

"Not at all. This is your party after all. You just show up and everything will be fine." Misty sighed.

"_Mom_? Do I have to do this? Everybody thinks I'm weird."

"Oh sweetie, don't say that! You're just at the age where you think you have trouble fitting in. Everyone goes though it. When I was your age I felt like a fish out of water." Misty looked at her mom, not believing this.

"_You_? My mom? _No way_!" Wanda nodded.

"Yes way." Misty sighed and went out to the balcony. Wanda followed.

"I'm scared that I'll make a complete fool out of myself." Wanda then became serious.

"This isn't just about the party, is it? Is there something on your mind? Is it a bully at school? You know you can tell me anything. You have to believe that." Misty let out another sigh.

"I know. Now this may sound crazy. Don't freak out, but what I dream of most in the entire world is…" Just then, Cosmo poofed in.

"How is it, coming?" He wanted to know. "Did you find Misty? Everybody's been waiting forty five minutes for…" He looked at his daughter. "Is that you, Misty?" Misty nodded. Cosmo beamed. "You've found her! You know, with those clothes on, I barely recognized you! Wait, you are Misty, aren't you?"

"It's me, Dad." She replied. Cosmo pondered about this.

"Are you _sure_ you're Misty? You know, you could be an imposter!" Misty giggled.

"No Dad, it's really me. Your royal flesh and blood."

"I'm going to ask you a question that only Misty knows." He thought of what to ask then had it. "When no one's looking, what do I like to do with my underwear?"

"You wear it on your head and pretend it's a hat." Cosmo beamed and hugged his daughter.

"Misty; it _is_ you!" Wanda cleared her throat. Cosmo and Misty turned to her.

"I know that too." Wanda told her husband. "And I'm sure your mother knows that too."

"Oh, well no one _else _knows!" Wanda looked at her daughter and smiled.

"You're going to have a fun time tonight; don't you worry."

"But mom…" Misty started to protest.

"Trust me."

Misty sighed, but went out of her room, followed by her parents.

"May I present to you…" Binky announced to a horde of land cartoons in the ball room. "_Princess Misty_!" Applause erupted from every cartoon in the room as Misty came down the stairs.

"Mom's right." Misty said to herself. "I can do this. So far, so good."

Ash offered her his hand.

"Do you want to dance with me?" He wanted to know. Misty blushed and curtsied.

"Certainly." She responded. She let the boy take her by the hand. They went to the dance floor and began to dance, along with more cartoons, joining them, even Cosmo and Wanda.

Corphish then slipped out of her bow. Misty noticed this and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, Corphish!" She told him. "I didn't know you were there."

"Oh, it's all right." Corphish told her. "No need to apologize." Misty smiled.

"Who is she talking to?" Tuff wanted to know.

"It's a Corphish!" Silver Spoon, the Earth pony filly spoke.

"_Ha-ha_!" Nelson Muntz laughed his signature laugh, pointing at her. "Misty's a Corphish Whisperer!"

"_CORPHISH WHISPERER, CORPHISH WHISPERER, CORPHISH WHISPERER_!" Most of the cartoons chanted in a taunted manner and all burst out laughing. A terrified Misty looked at everyone laughing at her. She couldn't believe this was happening! And what happened next made it worse.

"_SEA CARTOON_!" Toad shouted when he saw Corphish. "You're going to make a good soup." He ran to Corphish. Corphish ran faster and hopped on the punch bowl table along with the other foods and the cake. Toad lunged at him. Corphish jumped out of the way and Toad hit his head on the brim of the bowl, knocking it off the table, spilling punch on the floor.

But that didn't stop the crazed Toad from getting what he wanted.

"You're not getting away!" Toad shouted at Corphish. He chased him down the table, knocking down foods as he went.

Toad stood up and lunged at him. Corphish quickly jumped down before he reached the cake.

Toad slid into the cake and the frosting went everywhere. Gasps replaced laugher from the laughing cartoons along with the others. When Toad raised his head, cake now covered from head to toe. The cartoons that laughed seconds ago, burst into renewed laughter. Corphish blew a raspberry at Toad.

"_Sorry_!" He shouted to Toad. "This Corphish is _not_ on the menu, pal!" He then scurried off.

Not wanting to take the humiliation any more, poor Misty ran to the stairs, crying.

"_Misty_!" Wanda said, about to embrace her daughter. Misty just ran passed her and ran all the way up the stairs.

Poor Misty was crying in her room on her bed. She had taken her dress off and stored it in the corner. Wanda poofed in and flew to her sad daughter.

"_Awe Misty_!" She soothed, petting Misty's hair. "I'm so sorry about this."

"What's wrong with me, Mom?" Misty sobbed. "I'm a royal disaster!"

"_Shhh_; don't say that. You're not; _nothing's_ wrong with you."

"_Yes_ there is; I feel _horrible_!"

"You just turned into a teenager; it's a hard five years. Every kid your age has the same problems; you're not alone.

As she was talking, Misty grabbed the locket from out of her basket with all the seashells she had collected. She dusted the moss that was on it and discovered her name on it. She was confused.

"'_Misty'_?" She wanted to know. "What is this? Is this 'Misty' on it referring to _me_ or is it another Misty?" She opened it and a hologram of the ocean floor flashed up. Misty was amazed as she saw coral everywhere and sea cartoons swimming every which way.

"_Beautiful_!" Misty breathed. Wanda took the locket away closing it. The hologram disappeared.

"Where did you find this?" Wanda wanted to know. Misty sat cross-legged, rocking back and forth. She didn't answer. "You went over the wall, didn't you? I told you time and time again you can't do that; it's forbidden!"

"I went under it." Misty answered. "Not over. I hate that wall; it's like the Berlin Wall keeping me away from the rest of the sea."

"That was the point. You know you can't go in the sea."

"But _why_, Mom? Why keep me from the sea? And why does the necklace have my name on it?"

"Misty, you disobeyed me on purpose! I never want you going in the sea ever again; it's dangerous, do you understand me? You are _not_ to go in the sea aga…" Misty stated to cry again. She stood up on her bed.

"But, _why_, Mom? What's so wrong with it? You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"Now Misty, you don't understand. I…" Misty was fuming now.

"_No_! You listen to _me_, Mom! I _do_ understand! I understand that you don't want me in the sea…even though you've never been in it!" Misty took the locket back and ran out of her room, crying. Cosmo poofed in. Wanda clamped her hand to her mouth.

"What have I done?" She asked herself.

"Everything's alright, honey?" Cosmo questioned. "What's wrong with Misty?" Wanda looked at him and sighed. She sat on the bed, looking ashamed.

"It's all my fault." She told him. "I'm the _worst_ mom ever!" Cosmo sat with her.

"No, you're not." A question then was all over his face. "What did you do?"

"Oh, she discovered the locket and she wants to know why it has her name on it and I wouldn't tell her."

"_Wow;_ that German fish was right! It took nearly 13 long years, but he's right. I didn't know he was psychic." He looked at his wife. "Did you know, Wanda? I didn't know."

"Yeah, he was right. We knew this day was coming. I should've told her about this long ago. I guess now I got to trust her with the truth." Cosmo was confused.

"_What_ truth?" Wanda just looked at him. He laughed. "No, I know the truth! And yes; you should've told her the truth long ago."

"_Misty_!" Corphish said when he saw the crying girl. "I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean to humiliate…" Misty ran past him. "you." He pondered to himself. "Now, where's she going?" He shrugged and went off.

Misty boarded the small rowboat outside. Squidward came up to her.

"Where are you going, young lady?" He wanted to know. Misty untied the boat from the dock and grabbed the oars.

"I got to find all the answers." She answered. "I got to find out about this locket. Nobody will tell me; so now, I have to take matters into my own hands." She began to row the boat out to sea. Squidward ran up to her.

"_Wait, Misty_!" Squidward called after her. _"Please_; don't go!

"_Sorry Squidward_!" Misty called back. "But I _must_ do this; I have to know! _See ya!" _

"_MISTY WAIT; YOUR PARENTS WILL_…" But it was too late. She was too far gone. "worry about you." Squidward sighed.

"Why me?" He asked himself, with a tentacle to face.

"_Ooooohhhh!_" H2Olga squealed as she saw the runaway girl from her crystal ball. "We have a little runaway; this is delicious; it's _divine_!" She called to her henchmen.

"_Sharpedo, Dirty Bubble_!" Sharpedo, who was next to her, along with the Dirty Bubble, glared at her.

"You don't need to shout!" The shark Pokémon told her. "We're right here."

"And we also know about the little 'runaway'." The Dirty Bubble added. H2Olga fumbled her hands, with an evil grin on her face.

"There's a little girl who needs our help." H2Olga began. Then all three villains laughed evilly.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Okay Squiddy,"_ Squidward told himself, pacing back and forth. "You can do this. Just tell them that their little girl ran away. Come on; what's your problem? There's no need to panic." Wanda poofed outside.

"_MISTY!"_ She called. "Misty dear, where are you? _MISTY!_" Squidward did a big sigh.

"Well, Squiddy." He said to himself. "Here you go." He approched Wanda. Wanda noticed this.

"Oh Squidward." She said. "Do you know where Misty is?" Squidward frowned and held his head in shame.

"She ran away." He said. Wanda couldn't believe this.

"_What_?" She questioned. Squidward looked at her.

"She ran away to the sea! Don't tell your father. It's all my fault. I should've kept a closer eye on her."

"Oh no. No Squidward; if anything, it's _my_ fault! She wanted answers and I refused to answer them and drove her away. Now tell me, do you have any idea where she might be going?"

"H2Olga." Sharpedo told Misty in her boat. The shark Pokémon was telling her about who could help her. The Dirty Bubble floated nearby.

"Can she really do it?" Misty wanted to know. "Can she really tell me about the locket and why it has the name 'Misty' on it?" Sharpedo nodded.

"Oh yeah! She can tell you and much more!

"She's the best!" The Dirty Bubble added.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Okay, follow us kid." Misty rowed after Sharpedo and the Dirty Bubble.

"This is it!" Sharpedo said as soon as they were by an underwater cavern. H2Olga was waiting for them. She sat upon a open olyster as a throne.

"Meet the one and only…H2Olga!" The Dirty Bubble told her. H20lga stood up and bowed to the girl. She went over to her.

"_Welcome my dear_!" H2Olga greeted Misty. "Grab a seat by me and stay a while!" She sat back down on the olyster and patted the spot next to her. Misty sat down by her. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you anything?" Misty shook her head.

"No." She showed the water villain the locket. "I was wondering if you know about this locket and why my name's on it. I assume the name is referring to me." H20lga nodded.

"It is referring to you."

"_Really_? Then you must know; _please_ tell me!" She then looked sad. "My mom won't. She just doesn't understand."

"Child, did it ever occur to you that it has your name on it because it has your _destiny _in it?" Misty was shocked.

"My _destiny?"_ H2Olga nodded.

"You weren't meant to be a beastly human. You are far more enchanting than that. You are really a…" Misty gasped.

"A _fish?_ But, that's not possible!" She looked at H2Olga. "Is it?" H2Olga nodded and put an arm over her.

"_Anything's_ possible, dear."

"Can you turn me into a fish?" H2Olga snapped her fingers.

"_You bet_! You just name the fish that you want to be and I'll make it happen!"

"Well, I don't care _what _kind of fish as long as I _am_ one. Just make me a goldfish."

"Alright." She then swam to a drawer and took out a potion. Sharpedo gasped. He glared at H2Olga.

"Where did you get that?" He wanted to know. "It's not Plankton's magic, is it?" H2Olga nodded

"It is indeed." She swam back to Misty. "Here it is, dear. One drink of this and you're a goldfish." Misty's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"_Really_?" H2Olga nodded. She took off the cap and offered it to Misty.

"Drink up." Misty took it and drank it. H2Olga put the cap back on the potion.

"Your destiny awaits!"

A moment later, Misty was now a goldfish. She looked at her fins, gills, and tail.

"I don't believe it!" She cried. "I'm a goldfish!" She laughed as she jumped in and out of the water, making lots of splashes.

"_Say it loud, say it proud_!" H2Olga said, "Shout it to the heavens!"

"_I'M A GOLDFISH_!" Misty shouted with glee. She swam away from the cave.

"You had this all along, didn't you?" Sharpedo said to H2Olga. He was mad. "All these years, you could've turned me big again! I ought to…"

"Don't fret small pint." H2Olga told him. "I'm still reeling her in."

"Daddy." Wanda said to Jorgen. She and Cosmo were on the ship. Jorgen was in the sea. "I'm so worried about her."

"It's okay." Jorgen reassured her. "I got search parties out there, all looking for her. I'm going to join them."

"Maybe you should go with them Wanda." Cosmo suggested. Wanda looked at him like he was nuts.

"_Oh Cosmo_!" She told him. "I couldn't."

"But you _have _to! She's our daughter, well not really, we don't have a daughter, but she is in this parody. Don't worry; I'll stay here and lead the land search. But the waters here are familiar to you. You know them and you know our pretend daughter. You have to!"

"Oh Cosmo, these are one of the rare occasions when you're right." Jorgen was confused, so was Cosmo.

"I _am_?" Cosmo questioned.

"He is?" Jorgen asked. "This is _Cosmo _we're talking about, right?" Wanda looked at her father and nodded.

"I should've known better then to keep Misty from the sea." Wanda began. "It's a part of her. It's who she is." She then sighed. "It's also a part of me too. Which is why I must find her. I have to go." With a poof, she was a goldfish and jumped into the sea. She hasn't been a fish in years.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jorgen asked her. "It might be dangerous." Wanda nodded.

"Anything for Misty's safety." She replied. Jorgen nodded in agreement.

"I understand" He said. And with that, he said no more, and went under the water.

"Good luck!" Cosmo called down to his wife. "Bring a daughter home." Wanda waved a fin up at him.

"I will!" She promised. And with that, she jumped into the water.

Underwater, Misty was still getting used to being a fish.

"What a really cool feeling!" She said to herself. She swam to the surface and just let the current pull her back gently. "I don't know why Klaus hates being a fish so much. This is _amazing_, or as he says _wunderbar_!" She bumped into Klaus. She looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Klaus." She said to him. Klaus was puzzled.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I'm Misty, you know, Cosmo and Wanda's daughter." Klaus' eyes widened. I got turned into a fish by H2Olga!" Klaus couldn't believe it!

"_Misty_?" Misty nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Being turned into a fish; how _horrible_! I know how that feels."

"_Sorry_? There's no need to apologize. I _love_ it!" Klaus was now more confused than

ever.

"You _love_ being a fish?" Misty nodded.

"Don't you?"

"_No_; it's downright _awful!_"

"Oh, it's not that awful." With that, she began to sing.

"_When you're a fish," _She began_. "you can swim._

_Oh, just feeling the water on my body makes me grin_

_Bubbles everywhere, that nice feeling, it's making me want to sing!_

_Swimming, I like it, it's who I am. A fish called Misty, now isn't that a nice ring? _

_It's great to be a fish!" _

"_No!" Klaus joined in. " Nein, it's not! It's gosh darn awful being a fish!_

_I lived in abhorrent water for years in my life! I'll have you know; I once had a wife!_

_I want to be human again, don't you see? I don't want to be a fish; that'll be my one true wish! _

_So, it's awful to be a fish!" Misty sighed._

"_Oh Klaus!"_ She then grabbed him and began dancing with him.

"_Hey!_" Klaus snapped. "What're you _doing?_! Stop it! _Stop it!_!" Misty withdrew from him.

"_True, land was great," _She sang again_. "but it made me oh so blue! _

_Being here, in the sea, it's my dream come true_!" Klaus shook his head.

"_Nein!" He disagreed. "_Nein, nein_, nien!"_

"I _don't have to listen to anyone who tries to control my life for it's my life! I also don't have to do the dishes! As you can see, I'm a fish!"_

"_True," Klaus sang again. "but being a fish has its disadvantages. I once had it all, but now my life had to fall! I can no longer go to stores, or even shopping malls! Being a fish is not grand! Humans, now they have the upper hand; they have the advantage! _

"_Cheer up Klaus! Don't frown! Let me see that turn upside down!" _Misty turned Klaus's frown into a smile, then swam away. Klaus shook it off.

"_Being a fish rules! I no longer get the blues!" _

"_Yeah, until by a shark, you get eaten to bits! I tell you, being a fish is not cool man; it's not cool; it's the pits!_

"No, it's not!" Misty argued.

"Ja, it is!" Klaus argued back.

"No it's not!"

"Don't argue with me missy; being a fish is gosh darn _awful_, and you _know_ it!"

"_Oh it's great_…" Misty sang.

"_Oh, it's awful…" Klaus sang. _

"_So great…"_

"_So awful_…" They then sang the finale together.

"_TO BE A FIIIIIIIIIIISH_!"

"_Okay."_ Klaus said after the song. "You may like being a fish for reasons I do not

know, but I pray deeply that you turn back into a human." And with that, he swam off. Misty went back to the sea cave.

As soon as Misty saw H2Olga, she swam up to her and hugged her. H2Olga looked down at her.

"Thank you." Misty said to her. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_! You have no idea what this means to me!" H2Olga smiled down at her and bust into fake crying. Misty looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong?" She wanted to know. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm afraid that you being a fish is temporary." She told her. Misty's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it!

"_What_?" She wanted to know. _"Temporary_? What do you mean? Can't you make me a fish forever?" H2Olga shook her head sadly

"I'm afraid not dear." She explained. "There wasn't enough potion to make the spell permanent. At the end of the day, you'll be a human again."

"_Please_!" Misty begged. "I don't want to be a human ever again! There must be _something_ you can do!"

"Well, there is one way." Misty beamed.

"_Really_? What?" H2Olga shook her head.

"No, it won't work. What was I thinking; it's too dangerous."

"_What_? What's too dangerous?

"Well, I can make the spell last longer if I just had the big wand." Misty was confused.

"The big wand?"

"_Da_! But it was stolen from me by that…that Jorgen Von Strangle! If only I could rely on _someone_ to get it back to me." Misty thought about this, and then had an idea.

"_I_ can do it! I can get it back to you!" H2Olga looked at her.

"You're wiling to do that for me?" Misty nodded.

"If it means I can be a goldfish forever, then yes. Let me do it, _please_!" H2Olga pretended to think about this. She then grabbed a nearby map and gave it to Misty.

"Here is where that thief lives." Misty was confused.

"_SeaAntartica_?" She questioned. She looked at H2Olga. "But my mom told me it doesn't exist."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to have told you lies and be so cold-hearted." Misty then

looked determined.

"_Okay_! I'll bring you back the big wand." She swam off, map in hand. "You can _count _on it!"

"_BE CAREFUL!"_ H2Olga called to her. She then grinned evilly to herself. "While you

still can!" She laughed evilly to herself, along with Sharpedo and The Dirty Bubble.

Misty looked at the map, swimming to the directions on the map, unaware that she was going to steal from her dear grandfather.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Let's see_," Misty said to herself, looking at the map. "It's south, or it is north? No, east, west…" She was resting on the surface of the ocean, rising and falling with the swell of the waves. The wind then blew Misty's map from her fins. "No; the map!" She swam after it, but the map blew away. She sighed sadly. "How am I going to find SeaAntartica now?" She then heard a shout.

"SOMEBODY _HELP!"_ The voice yelled. "WE NEED HELP OVER HERE_; QUICK!"_ Misty swam to where the shouting was coming from. She gasped at what she saw. A baby ducking was on a floating chunk of ice. A worried mama duck was nearby with her other babies. The cartoon who had shouted was Booker.

"_MAMA_!" The ducking, Bradley, cried out.

"My darling baby!" Mama Duck wailed. "Somebody; _please_! Save my baby!" Misty gasped as she saw a Gyarados was circling around the ice where the duckling stood. She was about to swim in and help when she heard a new voice.

"_Never fear_!" She saw a little penguin say in a British accent. Next to him was a chubby pink starfish. "For the fearless Private and Patrick are here to save the day!"

"_Yeah_!" The starfish added. "We're weaker then the weakest hurricane and more scareder then a scared killer whale!"

"_No Patrick_!" Private told him. "We're _stronger _then the _strongest_ hurricane and _much braver_ then a _fierce_ killer whale!"

"Oh, well, what he said!"

"_Oh no_!" Booker said, wing to face.

"Not them!" Sheldon spoke. Private and Patrick swam to the duckling. They jumped next to him. Patrick grabbed the duckling. Private gasped when he saw the Gyarados swimming by them.

"Okay Patrick," Private told him. "We just need to get the baby duck away from the Gyrados and everything will be fine." Patrick nodded.

"Away from the Gyarados." He said. "_Gotcha_!" His eyes then grew huge. "Wait, _GYARADOS?_" He then screamed and jumped, tossing up the duckling up.

"_PATRICK, NOOOO_!" Private yelled. The baby duck landed safely in his mother's wings above. Patrick hit his head on the glacier where Mama Duck, her babies. Booker and Sheldon were standing.

"_MAMA_!" Bradley cried, hugging her.

"Oh, my baby!" Mama Duck cried back, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

The glacier then gave way. Everybody that was on it fell into the sea. They swam to the nearby block of ice. Scared by the massive ice chunks falling, the Gyrados swam away.

"Well," Patrick said to Private with a smile. "I think that went really well, don't you?" Private just did a flipper to the face and shook his head in disappointment.

"_HEY!_" Booker shouted at the penguin and the sea star. "What do you think you were doing?"

"_Yeah_!" Sheldon added. "You could have killed her baby!"

"Sorry." Private apologized. "We were only trying to help."

"Yeah, but we _didn't_."

"I don't think that's helping Patrick." Private told him.

"Oh, sorry."

"Well, help us by _not_ helping and go away!" Booker shouted, blowing a raspberry at them.

"_Yeah_!" Sheldon added. "_Go away_; you helped enough!"

"_See?"_ Patrick said to Private. "The walking egg is saying we helped them; we are such good heroes."

"_No."_ Private said sadly. "We're not. We made everything worse." He and Patrick left the scene, hanging their heads in shame. "_Heroes_? _Yeah right_; more like _zeros_!" He then sighed. "I wanted to be so much like Skipper."

"And I wanted to show SpongeBob that I can be like Barnacle Boy from our favorite heroes, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy."

"Guess we're not cut out to be heroes."

"Guess not."

Just then Misty resurfaced, startling them.

"_Excuse me!"_ She said. Private stumbled and landed on his butt. Patrick screamed and hid behind the penguin whom had stood back up.

"You _scared _us!" Private told Misty.

"Sorry." The girl apologized.

"Don't you know it's not nice to scare people?" Patrick asked.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just wondered if you guys could help me."

"With what? Scaring people? Because I think you have it down pat…" He then realized something. "Hey! I just said one of my nicknames!"

"No, Patrick!" Private told him. Patrick was confused.

"What do you mean? That is my nickname sometimes."

"Not now, Pat."

"_See?_ You just said it!" Private sighed and looked at her.

"Sure, we'll help you." He said. "_Anything_, but if you ask us to be heroes, I don't know if we can help you without your utter disappointment. I'm Private by the way and this here is Patrick."

"_Hi!"_

"I'm Misty." Misty said.

"So, what do you need, Misty?" Private asked.

"Well my map blew away." Misty began. "And I need to get to SeaAntartica. Do one of you know the way?" Patrick and Private looked confused.

"Why do you need to go to SeaAntarctica?"

"I need to get something back from a friend that was stolen from her. If I don't…"

"If you don't_, what?"_ Patrick wanted to know. "You'll lose a bet and you'll have to eat a bug? You won't get to go on a school fieldtrip to the Jellyfish Museum? She won't ever talk to you again?"

"No. I'll turn into a…"

"Turn into a what? A doughnut? A cheeseburger? A bug? A hideous beast? _What?_" Misty frowned as she answered.

"A human again." Private and Patrick gasped

"What do you mean _again?_" Private asked. Patrick looked determined.

"We'll do it!" Patrick said. "They don't call us Private and Patrick Adventurers Slash Explorers for nothing, well, no one calls us that, but they will, you'll see; they will!" Private looked at him like he was crazy.

"We _will?_" He questioned. Patrick nodded his head.

"Look, she's a damsel in distress…whatever that means. If we help her we'll _prove_ to everyone that we're not losers, that we can make a difference and we'll get remembered for what we did, for generations to come!" Private looked at Patrick.

"_Really_? I don't think it's not a really big deal."

"_Shhhhhh_! You won't know unless you _try_!" Private sighed.

"Okay. We'll help." Patrick and Misty cheered. "But if you were human, I don't know why'd you want to give it up." He waddled to the water and jumped in. Patrick jumped in after him. "Okay; let's go

"_Yeah_! Private and Patrick Adventurers Slash Explorers; _away_! _WHOO-HOO!"_

"_Alright_!" Misty said. "Let's go make this happen!" And with that, the three were off.

"_We're going on a quest that no penguin, sea star and goldfish wannabe has ever been before_!" Private began in song. Patrick joined in.

"_We're going together because that's what friends are for_!" He sang.

"_We're going to face the grave unknown!"_ Private continued. Patrick was confused.

"Is he talking about the _Pokémon_ unknown or unknown as in we've never been there before?" He asked.

"_And we won't be going alone!_

_We're on a quest to do our best because we're adventurers!_

"_Adventurers!"_

"_Adventurers!_" Misty joined.

"_Private and Patrick Adventurers Slash Explorers_!" Patrick and Private sang. _"Private and Patrick Adventurers Slash Explorers!"_

"_We're going to fight every foe we can_!" Private sang.

"_Because, well because we can!"_ Patrick added.

"_We're going to do all it takes,_

_even if we make a few mistakes_

"_They're going to return as heroes_." Misty sang.

"_No more will we be zeros because we're adventuring!"_

"_Adventuring_!" Patrick chorused.

"_Adventuring_!" Misty chimed.

"_Private and Patrick Adventurers Slash Explorers_." Patrick and Private sang. _"Private and Patrick Adventerers Slash Explorers getting ready for our adorers!"_

"_Me, Private."_

"_Me Patrick."_

"_And me, Misty makes three_!" They all sang the finale.

"_SeaAnartica, here we cooooome!" _

"_Well_?" Private asked Misty when they were in front of the entrance to SeaAntartica. "This is it, SeaAntartica! What do you think?" Misty was amazed.

"_Incredible_!" Misty breathed. "_SeaAntarctica_; I can't believe we're really here! I knew this place existed. Come on, let's go!" With that, they swam in.

Meanwhile, H2Olga watched Patrick, Misty, and Private from her crystal ball in the sea cave. An evil grin plastered on her face.

"That's right Princess Misty." H20lga said to herself. "A little bit further then you'll have it!" She then whistled to her minions "Dirty Bubble!" The Dirty Bubble went to her side.

"You rang?" The Dirty Bubble said.

H20lga clasped her hands. "Make sure no one interfere with her coming back." The Dirty Bubble and was off. H20ga turned back to her crystal ball.

"Pretty soon Jorgen Von Strangle, I'll have your precious Big Wand and the power of the sea will be all mine."

Wanda swam to her father who was yelling at Binky. Binky hung his head in shame.

"_Daddy_?" She asked him. Jorgen turned to her. "Any luck?" Jorgen sadly shook his head.

"Sorry Wanda." Jorgen told her. Wanda frowned. "But we're doing the best we can. Don't worry; we're find her or…or…I'll hurt Binky."

"_Hey!"_ Binky snapped. "You'll hurt me anyway if we find her or not."

"True, but I'll make it extra painful!" Binky gulped.

"Yes sir!" Binky zoomed off.

"I looked everywhere too." Wanda told her father. "But I…" She then gasped in delight as she saw SpongeBob. "_SPONGEBOB_!" She swam to greet him. SpongeBob brightened as he saw his friend that he hasn't seen for nearly thirteen years.

"_WANDA_!" The excited sponge went up to hug her. "I haven't seen you in years!"

"I know. It's so nice to see you. How you doing?"

"Good." The sponge then frowned. "I'm sorry about Misty, but I'm sure you'll find her; you can't lose hope and always be positive!" Wanda nodded.

"Right." She then looked serious. "SpongeBob, you _have_ to help me search for her." SpongeBob nodded, determined.

"_Gotcha_!"

"Let's look around this area first." He and Wanda swam off.

"_Wow!_" Private said as they entered the room where Jorgen kept the Big Wand. The Big Wand was on a pedestal by a large throne. Jorgen sat on it, looking depressed. "Nice crib!" They swam and hid under a table. Patrick was confused.

"_Crib_?" He asked. "Aren't those for babies?"

"That must be him!" Misty whispered pointing a fin at him. She looked sad. "He seems sad. He doesn't look like a guy who would steal something."

"Skipper says that looks can be deceiving." Private told her. "You can't trust _anyone_…except for us of course. We wouldn't _dream_ of deceiving you." Misty smiled.

"I know. I know that I can trust you guys." She then looked mad. "Not like my mom." They then noticed the Big Wand. "She pointed at it with her fin. "There it is! The Big Wand!" Jorgen then got up. He pounded the table where Misty Private and Patrick were hiding under.

"What are we sticking around for?" He boomed. "FIND HER, _FIND HER_!" Binky went up to him.

"_Jorgen_," He began. "Your daughter has returned." Jorgen pointed a mean finger at him.

"Find her." He told him.

"Yes sir." And with that, they were off.

Misty swam up to the Big Wand. Patrick and Private swam up next to her. Misty was about to take the Big Wand when she didn't, thinking long and hard.

"What's wrong?" Private wanted to know. "I thought you were going to take it. Changed your mind, have we?"

"No." Misty told him. "I mean, I don't know. I'm debating on whether I should take this or not. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Well, I think you should go with your gut instinct." Private told her. "It's usually right." Misty sighed.

"Maybe you're right."

"_What_?" Patrick questioned. "I thought you wanted to remain a fish forever."

"I do, but…"

"Then, take it! What are you waiting for?" Misty looked determined.

"You're right!" She tried lifting it, but was unsuccessful. "Shoot."

"_What_?"

"I'm a fish so my muscles are weak." Patrick then went between Misty and the Big Wand, cracking his hands together.

"Well, then let ol' Patrick show you how it's done, then!" Patrick then lifted the Big Wand with all his might. "_TA-DA_!" Misty and Private cheered.

"You did it!" Misty cried.

"Way to go!" Private put in. Patrick bowed.

"Thank you!" He thanked his audience. "Thank you; I owe it all to my muscles." They then heard Jorgen's voice in the distance.

"She'll show up soon." He said. Misty, Private and Patrick gasped.

"He's coming back!" Patrick said.

"I wonder who's he's talking about." Misty wondered out loud. Patrick pushed her forward.

"_Move_ it! There's no time for that now." As soon as Patrick pushed her, the locket came off and fell to the sea floor. Misty gasped.

"My _necklace!_" She cried. Patrick butted her forward. Private swam after them.

"Cheer up, Wanda." SpongeBob told her. He and Wanda were swimming with Jorgen and Squidward to the throne room. "Remember, you always must stay positive about these things until the very worst, then you can worry, but you can't think about that. She'll turn up; she just got to, I'm sure." Wanda smiled. Her smile then turned into a gasped as she saw that the Big Wand was missing.

"_Daddy_!" She said. She pointed her fin to where the Big Wand once was. "The Big Wand!" All of them swam up to the empty pedestal.

"Who could have done this?" SpongeBob wanted to know.

"Whoever wants the Big Wand I imagine." Squidward guessed. Wanda then saw Misty's seashell necklace on the sea floor and picked it up.

"_Misty_?" She asked out loud. "I don't get it. How did she get here?

"H20lga." Jorgen said. "If she gets her hands on my Big Wand…" He gasped at the thought. He swam to some fairies. "Double, no triple, no _quadruple_ the search parties, and when I say parties, I don't mean party. I want everybody in the entire sea on patrol looking for her, _understand?_ And then there can be a party, but not without me, and don't invite Binky!" The fairies nodded in agreement and swam off. Binky sighed to himself.

"Why am I the kid-friendly version of Klaus?" With that, he swam off too. Wanda and SpongeBob then saw The Dirty Bubble swim pass.

"Wait a minute." She told the sponge. "I know him." SpongeBob gasped.

"I know him too." He said. "It's the Dirty Bubble! But, what's he doing here? Didn't we banish him along with Sharpedo and H2Olga?" When he noticed Wanda was swimming after them, he swam after her. "_Whoa_, wait for me!"

"I can't believe it." Misty said as she noticed the castle, her home and the wall surrounding it, was in front of her and her friends.

"Believe what?" Patrick asked. "We did it, _WHOO!_" He was puzzled. "Why aren't you cheering? We got the Big Wand." He then laughed to himself. "That guy sure will be mad when he finds out!"

"What is it?" Private wanted to know.

"All this time." Misty said. She looked at her friends. "I was never that far from home." Patrick and Private gasped.

"This is your home?" Private questioned. Misty nodded.

"It used to be." Patrick whistled in amazement.

_"Gosh_!" He said. "What a home. Your parents must be rich or something!"

"Yeah." Private agreed. "Pretty amazing flat if you ask me. But, what's the story behind the wall? Are you trying to keep something out, like enemies?" Misty sighed with a frown. She shook her head.

"No." She answered. "It was built to keep me away from the sea." Private looked at her.

"You mean like the Berlin Wall that separated East and Western Germany?" Misty nodded.

"Exactly." She then became determined. "Let's just give the Big Wand to H2Olga." Patrick and Private nodded and swam after her.

"You know," Private told Misty as they got closer to the sea cave. "We make a smashing team! Once you're a permanent goldfish, we can continue on being a team."

"_Yeah_!" Patrick agreed. "That is if you want to."

"Of course!" Misty replied. "We can totally do that."

"_Alright!_" Just then, a Sharpedo fin swam up to them. Patrick screamed. _"SHARPEDO_!" He grabbed Private's fin and swam as fast as he could. "Come on, Private."

"_Patrick!_" Private said, He called to Misty. "Don't worry; go on ahead! We'll come back once I calm down Patrick." Sharpedo broke the surface. He laughed.

"Departing so soon boys? Pathetic, just plain pathetic." He then looked at the Big Wand that Patrick dropped. "_Hey_! The Big Wand; fantastic! Let's go."

_"But_.." Misty started. "My friends." Sharpedo laughed again.

"Those goons are your friends? Come on kid, you want to be a fish or what? We're burning daylight!" Misty sighed and swam after him, pushing the Big Wand forwards.

_ "There it is!" _Wanda said as they were in front of the sea cave hiding behind a glacier. The Dirty Bubble went inside. "Let's go inside." She was about to swim inside when SpongeBob stopped her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" The sponge asked. "It could be dangerous." Wanda nodded in agreement.

"It will be dangerous but I have to for Misty. You go back for help." SpongeBob shook his head.

_"No_; it's too dangerous. I can't let you go in there alone."

"But _somebody_ has to go back for help. You're the only other one here so go. I can't see anyone else who could do it. Do you?" SpongeBob sighed.

"No, but I don't want you to go alone."

"Look, I'll be fine. Just go and…" Just then, they heard Corphish call to them.

_"Yo_!" He greeted, swimming to them. "Did you find Misty yet?" Wanda and SpongeBob looked at him. Corphish looked confused. "Why are you two looking at me like that? You're creeping me out."

_"Corphish_," Wanda began. "SpongeBob and I have a very important job for you. Now listen carefully…" She told Corphish what she wanted him to do.

"Aw, _there_ you are!" H2Olga said as soon as she saw Misty and Sharpedo. She noticed the Big Wand. "Aw, you brought me the Big Wand; _excellent!_" She went to grab it off of the sea floor.

"_MISTY, NO!"_ Wanda shouted. Misty turned around to see her mom and SpongeBob swim in.

_"Mom_?" Misty asked. She then saw that she was a fish. "You're a fish?" Wanda saw that her daughter was a fish too.

"Speak for yourself; so are you! What happened? Why are you a fish?"'

"Why are _you_ a fish?"

"_Wanda_!" H2Olga said to her. "You're here; _terrific_! You brought Spongedork."

_"Uh_," SpongeBob piped in. "The name's SpongeBob, not Spongedork."

"All of this time." Misty said to her mom. "You never told me?"

"_Awwwww!_" H2Olga cooed "You kept a secret from your own flesh and blood. How could you, Wanda? What kind of mother does that to their own children?"

_"Please_!" Wanda begged to Misty. "Don't do this. She's evil. She's using you."

_ "No_!" H20lga debated. "Your mom's lying just like she's been lying to you all of these years."

_"No! Don't_ listen to her; it's for you own good."

_"Please_! I've given you what you've wanted most, not her. She's the one's whose evil."

"Misty, I'm _sorry_ I kept this from you, but I did it to protect you. You can understand that, can't you sweetie?" Misty was now mad.

"By keeping me from the sea?" She questioned. "You know how much I loved it!"

_"Misty, listen_," Wanda began. "If I can change anything over the past almost 13 years, it would be this. Now, if you just…" Misty then pushed the wand right by H20lga. She gave her mom a death stare.

"Too late, mom."

"Misty, _no!"_ H20lga grabbed the Big Wand and began to laugh evilly. Misty was confused.

"Now, the seven seas belong to me!" She cackled. She grabbed Wanda.

_"Mom_!" Misty cried.

"You've been a naughty girl, Misty." H2Olga told her. "Stealing from your grandfather." Misty couldn't believe it.

"My _grandpa_?" H20lga nodded.

"_Yep_! Ruler of the oceans! Until a certain thief…" Misty was now mad.

"You tricked me!"

"Yep I did! But what are you going to do about it? Your mom only did what she did to you out of love. You only got yourself to blame. Tell me, is being a fish all that you wanted? Was it worth it?" She then laughed as she made an aquarium cage appear from the wand and pushed Misty in. SpongeBob gasped.

_"MISTY_!" He shouted and went in after her. H20lga zapped the cell completely almost shut with ice.

"Btw," She told her, "Your time as a goldfish is almost up, See you later!" She swam up. Sharpedo followed.

Misty and SpongeBob tried to break free from the cell, but no matter how they tried, it was no use. Misty sighed sadly.

"Oh SpongeBob," She told him. "It's hopeless; the wall's too thick." She began to cry. SpongeBob noticed this and frowned.

"Aw, don't cry Misty!" He assured her. "We can get out; I don't know how, but we can; just be positive and believe we can and we can!" Misty shook her head sadly.

"No!" She sobbed. "This is it; the end. We'll never see our loved ones ever again and it's all my fault. I ruined everything."


End file.
